log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayneshia
|hp = 909 (Lv 12) 1147 (Lv 14) |mp = 455 (Lv 12) 695 (Lv 14) |equipment = Ring of White Tree Crystal Tone Music Box Rose Blossom Dress |hometown = Maihama |relatives = Duke Serjiad Corwen (grandfather) Feynail (father) |occupation = Ambassadress of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal |affiliation = League of Freedom Cities Eastal |base of operations = Akihabara}} 'Rayneshia El-Arte Corwen'Log Horizon Anime: Boxed DVD 4 Extra ScansLog Horizon Light Novel: Volume 5, Characters ("Lenessia" in the Crunchyroll translation of the anime) is a member of clan Corwen, the most prestigious clan in the East. She later becomes the Ambassadress of the League of Freedom Cities Eastal to the Round Table Alliance in Akihabara. Female nobles don't have any real authority and instead exist for political marriages, which is why she is so lazy and unmotivated, since she knows that she will never be in a position to do anything worthwhile and her only is role is to just look pretty and perfect. However, because of the May Incident, those pre-established societal rules are challenged by the Adventurers. Appearance Rayneshia is well-known for her beauty, although that tends to irk her because she is aware of her position, which essentially required her to look pretty and nothing else. Her attire is left up to her personal maid, Elissa, since Rayneshia herself prefers to wear comfortable pajamas which are unacceptable for social events. Personality She is laid-back, gloomy, and lazy to the core, preferring to do nothing but eat, daydream, and nap for the entire day. Nonetheless, being raised in a royal family, she knows how to act properly in society and to control herself in front of others. Whenever she daydreams in the public, due to her beauty, people misinterpret her behavior as being concerned about the future, and thus she has the nickname "cultured lady with a sense of sorrow." She only acts as herself in front of Krusty, who she realizes can see right through her facade. Thus, there's no point in putting on an act in front of him, something which irks her the most. Given all of her shortcomings, she can be quite bold and straight to the point when a problem must be solved. For instance, when an army of 20,000 Goblins began invading cities, she voluntarily traveled to Akihabara to ask for aid from Adventurers while most nobles were still bickering among themselves about how best to exploit the Round Table Alliance to their advantage. When Lord Marves pays an unexpected visit, she manages to rein in her emotions even when he treats her as nothing but decoration and rags on her for losing his letter. Synopsis Palace of Eternal Ice arc Rayneshia and Elissa appear before Duke Serjiad Corwen when the spies in Akiba return. Return of the Goblin King arc Rayneshia was told by her father to stay at the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice with her Grandfather due to the invasion of Goblins and Sahuagin as a result of the Return of the Goblin King event. However, because the nobles took too long over bickering on how to use the Adventurers to their advantage, she defies her father's commands and goes to personally plead for the Adventurer's assistance against the goblin hordes. Her outlook on societal classes was completely turned upside-down as she witnessed how well-educated the Adventurers were in comparison to the military officers and nobility of the People of the Land. Her impassioned speech to the crowds convinces Krusty and the other Adventurers to lend their aid. Libra Festival arc Because she acted entirely on her own without the authority of the Nobles, she was forced to shoulder all the responsibility, and had to go to Akihabara to become the Lander ambassador to the Adventurers. Ironically, Krusty tells her that since Adventurers don't care about politics, she gets to just laze around all day long, exactly what she wanted much to her happiness. When she shortly realizes that she's now swamped with requests between the Guilds and Landers and now barely even has time for herself. She feels that she got conned by Krusty as a result. Fallen Guardian arc Rayneshia finds herself swamped by those joining in on her "tea party," Adventurers that were assigned to protect her while several of the Round Table Alliance's guild masters were away on various missions. Maryelle in particular takes great joy in dressing her up, while Rayneshia admires the stoic Rieze. However, learning about the murderer makes her tense, and even more so when she learns from Kunie clan member Kinjyo that this murderer is actually one of the Royal Guard. Although she contemplates turning off the magic circuit that allowed the Mobile Armor to operate, she falters upon learning that it would also end the Guard system and cut off Akiba's protection from monsters for at least 10 years. Unsure of what to do, she can only sit by as Akatsuki, who had overheard her conversation, goes to fight him. In the meantime, she is accompanied by Rieze, from whom she realizes that even after all this time, she really didn't now how Adventurers lived or thought.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 3 Upon the death of both the ninja and Soujiro Seta, however, both Akatsuki and Rayneshia are berated for their naivete and unwillingness to work with others. Rieze and Henrietta work together to come up with a strategy to defeat the rogue Guard, and Rayneshia is the one visiting Kinjyo this time, to ask him to turn off the magic circuit allowing for the operation of the Royal Guard. He repeats the downfalls of turning it off, all which she knew and was prepared for. Even though she was still afraid and wanted to just run away, she determines to herself that would go through with the plan.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 5. Equipment Volume 4: Volume 6: References Navigation